


Cerulean

by nanasmanis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasmanis/pseuds/nanasmanis
Summary: Hari ini dia akan menatap langit biru dengan beribu rasa senang.





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah kumpulan drabble. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.
> 
> Feel free to comment, bookmark, and kudos!
> 
> Celebration after exams
> 
> Warning: OOC's, Gaje, Boys Love, Typo?

_**Cerulean** _ _(English)_  
_(n.)_ _Deep sky blue._

 _(_ _Website_ _:_ _Oxford Living Dictionaries [Weird and Wonderful Words])_

* * *

_**Sky Blue** _

Hinata selalu mengagumi lanskap semesta, yang bentang birunya menggantungkan harapan setinggi mungkin. Ia kerap menatap lazuardi, seraya membayangkan adegan keberhasilan mimpi-mimpinya lewat awan-awan berarak.

Di matanya— benda seputih kapas itu, kadang membentuk wajah anggota voli ketika bertanding, kadang pula ekspresi bahagia adiknya waktu tahu ia menang, atau pun siulet dirinya sembari menjunjung piala emas. Walau itu semua hanya imaji— karena ... hei, awan tak berwarna, kecuali warna kelabu kehitaman saat hendak turun hujan.

(Kekanakan memang laku tersebut, tapi dia senang melakukannya. Sebagai penyemangat untuk terus maju, katanya.)

Namun itu semua sudah lawas.

Sekarang dia mencapai usia dewasa. Matang dan dapat berkeluarga— _dengan_ Tsukishima. Khayalan angan-angannya telah lama terwujud. Jauh ... jauh sekali. Bertahun-tahun lalu.

Hinata ingat. Begitu lulus SMA, seorang laki-laki pirang langsung memintanya untuk pergi ke universitas yang sama, termasuk tinggal seatap dalam satu apartemen (tentu pakai nada ogah-ogahan tetapi penuh keinginan). Awalnya dia _super_ kaget ketika mendengar permintaan tersebut. Bahkan ia asyik mengusap-usap telinga— memastikan apakah tidak salah dengar. Pasalnya, kalau ditilik ke masa-masa mereka masih satu sekolah menengah atas, mana ada kisah romantisnya. Paling-paling mengejek, melempar tatapan dengan makna tersirat buruk, sampai saling menunjukan siapa-bos-di-lapangan.

"Jadi ... apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata kelu berucap, akibat rasa bingung menyelimuti. Sedangkan Tsukishima tak sabar menunggu tanggapan. Di belakang gedung olahraga, mereka saling melempar tatapan ambigu selama dua-tiga menit.

Tsukishima menghela napas. "Kamu benar-benar sedang gugup, yah?"

Kemudian, Tsukishima memperpendek jarak— mendekati matahari _nya_. Sebelum Hinata sadar yang akan terjadi, ia keburu mendekapnya ... mencium keningnya.

Semburat merah seketika menghias permukaan Hinata. Bibir, lidah, serta pita suaranya semakin bungkam. Dia malu. Tolong!

"Ke-kena—"

"Diam." Tsukishima memotong. Hinata menurut. "Bagus! Aku anggap diammu adalah wujud persetujuan."

"APA?!" Hinata buru-buru melepas pelukan. "Kok kamu memutuskan secara sepihak, sih?!"

"Toh, ujungnya kamu mau aja, kan?" Jawab Tsukishima enteng.

Hinata kelimpungan. "Eh?! I-iya, tapi—"

"Tenang aja, kamar apartemenku luas, kok. Ada kamu juga enggak berarti apa-apa." Tsukishima memasang senyum merendahkan. "Lagi pula badanmu kecil. Satu ranjang ditempati dua orang tuh, masih cukup."

"Ih. Maaf saja, ya! Aku enggak pengin tidur bareng kamu," cibir Hinata jengkel.

"Oh, yah?" Salah satu alis Tsukishima naik. Tangannya bersidekap. "Kalau enggak salah, aku pernah dengar kamu sebut namaku sambil meluk erat guling. Pas terakhir kali kita tidur bersama anggota voli, saat _camp_ pelatihan itu, lho. Enggak cuma sekali kamu begitu. Tiga kali malah."

Bola mata Hinata melebar. "Kok ... bisa kamu—?"

Sumpah yah, dia kaget sekali! Ingin rasanya berubah menjadi siput lalu meringkuk di dalam cangkang.

"Tak peduli gimana aku bisa tahu." Tsukishima menelan ludah. Gini-gini dia juga nahan malu. "Intinya malam ini, kamu bicara sama kedua orang tuamu tentang rencana tinggal bersamaku. Kalau mereka menolak, coba bujuk. Jika tetap tidak setuju, aku yang bakal datang ke sana serta bujuk mereka." Ia langsung mengutarakan tujuan. Jujur apa adanya dan tanpa basa-basi.

Calon suami idaman banget!

Mantap.

"... Hah?"

Hinata cengo.

Malamnya dia melaksanakan perintah— eh, salah, permintaan Tsukishima. Dengan tarikan napas panjang, ia meminta ijin ketika makan bersama. Sungguh di luar dugaan Hinata. Kedua orang tua serta saudara perempuannya setuju. Tidak ada tatapan aneh. Tidak ada pertanyaan interogasi. Tidak ada sanggahan. Kemudian yang terpenting, mereka setuju atas dasar kebahagiaannya semata.

Gara-gara kenangan tersebut, tiap kali Hinata menengadah— melihat langit, sketsa wajah laki-laki berkacamata _nya_ muncul. Menenangkan sanubari. Bikin senyum sendiri.

* * *

_**Morning Mess** _

Fajar naik ke peraduan perlahan-lahan. Memberitahukan kepada manusia-manusia bumi, untuk segera memulai aktivitas. Begitu juga dengan pasangan matahari dan bulan tersebut.

Cahaya pagi merasuk kamar melalui ventilasi jendela. Menggelitik kelopak mata Tsukishima hingga membangunkannya. Ia beringsut. Menegakkan punggung. Merenggangkan tubuh. Lenguhan bangun tidurnya lolos. Selimut tebal tersibak, menampilkan dada atletisnya.

Manik emas Tsukishima, bergulir pada pemuda mungil di sebelah kiri. Tak seperti dirinya, Hinata berpakaian lengkap. Terlalu lengkap sampai mengenakan sarung tangan musim dingin.

Tsukishima tersenyum kecut. Tadi malam Hinata meriang. Padahal suhu kamar tidak dingin, tetapi dia bersikeras menggunakan fabrik tebal, guna menangkal hawa menusuk tulang. Terpaksa Tsukishima memasangkan pakaian tebal, walau waktu memegang kulitnya malah hangat.

Tsukishima mencium kening Hinata, setelah tangan kanannya menarik kompres yang menempel di dahi. Kemudian bibirnya turun. Ke mata, hidung, dagu, serta jemari yang mengelus lembut pipi.

"Aku paham jika Kei itu nakal," celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba (ia terdistraksi oleh perlakuan Tsukishima). Kelopaknya terbuka setengah. Masih lelah. "Ngapain main cium pagi-pagi?" Tanyanya jenaka.

"Kamu ini! Merusak _mood_ aja kerjaannya." Tsukishima menyentil hidung Hinata. "Kalau aku enggak romantis salah. Terus pas romantis salah juga. Ya sudah, aku garam saja, yah?"

Hinata kontan memeluk punggung Tsukishima. "Eh, jangan, dong! Kamu garam, aku ampas!"

Tsukishima menghela napas. "Dengar ya, Shouyou. Aku tuh capek jadi orang peduli. Apa lagi buat cowok macam kamu."

Hinata terpengarah. "Kok gitu, sih? Jadi cuek lagi artinya?"

Tsukishima hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Retoris. Seakan pertanyaan tersebut sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Jahat," timpal Hinata.

"Memang." Tangan Tsukishima mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. "Sudahlah, lupakan soal tadi. Lekas kamu bangun. Oh, ya, panasmu sudah turun, jadi enggak masalah kalau mandi."

Hinata termangu. Tiba-tiba laki-laki penyuka dinosaurus _nya_ perhatian.

Tsukishima beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sebelum jalan keluar kamar, ia berbalik. Berniat menambah perkataan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yang siapkan sarapan. Dan ... oh, kamu ingin roti bakar tambah kopi susu, enggak?"

Hinata nyengir. Deretan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas. "Tentu!" Balasnya.

 _Ah, jarang-jarang Kei cerewet begini,_ pikir Hinata.

Hari ini dia akan menatap langit biru dengan beribu rasa senang.

_Awalan pagi yang indah._

* * *

_**Trip— Eeh?** _

Bunyi air matang di dalam ceret, mengaburkan suasana sunyi nan tenang. Tsukishima segera menyambar dua serbet bermotif kotak-kotak merah putih di rak piring. Lalu dia mengangkat ceret dengan balutan serbet di kedua tangan agar tidak kepanasan. Begitu sampai ke meja makan, ia menuangkan air panas kepada dua gelas kaca berisi gula serta serbuk kopi. Tak lupa krimer susu ditambahkan. Aroma manis kopi seketika menguar di setiap sudut ruangan.

Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, kontan mendekati aliran bau harum tersebut. Dia duduk di kursi sebelum menghirup dalam-dalam sarapannya.

(Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang cukup luas, sehingga terdapat dapur sekaligus tempat makan [walaupun rada kecil bagi dua orang].)

Tsukishima menuju lemari penyimpanan. Kemudian dia kembali ke meja, dengan membawa dua stoples kaca isi selai berperisa _hazelnut_ serta _blueberry._ "Kamu mau rasa apa?" Tanyanya, sembari mengoleskan _butter_ juga _hazelnut_ ke salah satu roti bakar. Ia melipat roti menjadi persegi panjang.

" _Blueberry,_ " jawab Hinata cepat. Tak sabar mengisi perut.

Tsukishima cekatan menyiapkan makanannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan."

"Iya, aku mengerti," balas Hinata. Berpapasan waktu Tsukishima duduk di sampingnya.

Setelah siap, Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangan, bersamaan ucapan selamat makan disusul Tsukishima. Keadaan mendadak senyap, saat gigitan pertama oleh laki-laki oranye tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara kunyahan serta tegukan air kopi.

Tsukishima, sebagaimana rutinitas harian, selalu membaca majalah bulanan favoritnya sebagai pendamping minum kopi. Lantas, ia mengambil majalah yang sedari tadi telah diletakkan di samping sarapan mereka. Sampul belakang majalah tersebut, berupa iklan destinasi wisata. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik, berkulit eksotis serupa sawo matang tengah membentangkan tangan. Namun, bukan sosok itu yang menjadi tumpuan atensi Hinata.

Ada sebuah pantai. Iya, pantai, salah satu dari sekian banyak karunia Tuhan di dunia. Lautnya sejernih kaca. Langitnya biru. Biru sekali. Pasir putih tulang melingkupi pesisir. Pohon-pohon kelapa tumbuh menjulang. Daunnya nampak melambai, akibat belaian angin sepoi-sepoi. Semacam kekuatan magis, berhasil menyeret Hinata ke dalam fantasi kala melihatnya.

Akhirnya dia tahu, pengin pergi ke mana untuk mengisi liburan semesternya.

"Kei," panggil Hinata memecah keheningan.

Tsukishima cuma mengalihkan iris dari majalah ke figur si pemanggil.

Hinata menarik napas. Bersiap melontarkan pintanya.

"Bawa aku ke pantai."

"APA?"

* * *

_**Enjoy It** _

"Kei! Ke sini cepat ...! Jangan lamban kayak siput!" Pekik Hinata nyaring. Kaki tak hentinya menghentak-hentak. Telunjuk menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah depan. Perasaan bahagianya sedang membara. Meletup-letup bagai busa soda melimpah.

Sementara Hinata girang kebangetan, Tsukishima malah memijit bahu dan betis. Pegal sehabis menempuh perjalanan, sambil memikul tas punggung berisi keperluan berwisata. "Kamu hidup pakai tulang belakang mulu, kah?" Tanyanya sarkas dengan napas terengah-engah. "Impulsnya selalu enggak melalui otak. Otomatis. Heran aku, kamu udah jalan lama masih enggak mikir capek."

Hinata berbalik. Mendekati lelaki jangkung di hadapannya. "Kei! Ini liburan, kau tahu? Seharusnya nikmati saja!"

"Perlukah aku menikmati?"

"Perlu! Sangat perlu," jawab Hinata penuh keyakinan.

"... Terserah."

Dan Tsukishima, membiarkan diri memijak pasir putih hingga menenggelamkan diri dalam pesona Hinata. Baginya lautan biru terasa lebih memikat, jika terdapat laki-laki itu di sini. _Sedikit meluruhkan gengsi demi dia, tidak apa-apa,_ pikirnya.

* * *

_**Dream** _

"Katakan padaku." Hinata menaruh _mug_ berisi cokelat panas, di atas meja bundar kecil antara mereka. "Apakah kamu ingin memimpikan sebuah mimpi tanpa batas?"

Tsukishima menoleh. Alisnya tertaut. "Mengapa tanya begitu?"

"Tidak ada." Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Barangkali penasaran?"

"Kalau gitu enggak usah nanya." Yang ditanya merotasi kedua bola mata. _Merepotkan._ "Menurut pendapat pribadiku sih ... uhm— tidak ingin. Kenapa? Karena aku mau nyata. Bukan khayalan. Harus fakta dan mampu dilihat secara kasat mata."

"Sekali pun mimpi penuh warna-warni kebahagiaan?"

Air muka Tsukishima berubah jijik. "Punya kantung plastik? Aku mual jika _lovey-dovey_ gitu."

Mantan _middle blocker_ _mini_ tersebut melengos. "Jadi ... selama ini kita romantis dalam hatimu eneg?" Todongnya dengan nada terselip sakit hati.

"Sedikit," jawab Tsukishima tanpa peduli perasaan orang.

"Sudah kuduga." Hinata mencebik. Dia mencecap sebentar. Entah mengapa lidahnya terasa pahit bercampur asin. _Tsukishima dari zaman dinosaurus menjajah bumi, enggak berubah sama sekali._

Tsukishima mengeratkan jaket. Udara luar kala malam sangat menusuk, tetapi dia tak membuat segelas cokelat cair guna menghangatkan badan. "Lalu ... gimana menurut pendapatmu?"

"Jika kamu tanya aku, jawabannya pasti iya. Mengapa? Karena aku pengin lari ke tempat penuh cinta. Dunia nyata sarat oleh luka. Mending mendekam di mimpi saja. Tak merasakan sakit. Damai. Tentram."

"Kendati sebenarnya fana?"

Gantian Hinata menunjukan ekspresi tak bersahabat. "Jangan diingatkan, dong!"

"Apa kamu tidak berpikir bahwa kita _sedang_ bermimpi?" Tawa geli lolos dari mulut Tsukishima. Pemuda di sebelah kirinya melempar muka keheranan. Tak mengerti. "Maksudku adalah, bukankah hubungan kita layaknya mimpi? Jarang bertengkar ... selalu indah. Untuk ukuran _ku_ sih, tapi ... hubungan ini, suatu saat bakal lepas. Waktu tidur indah, tetapi ketika bangun hilang rasanya."

Hinata menutup mata. "Siapa yang tahu, kan?"

"... Ya." Tsukishima menyesap cokelat cair yang telah berkurang panasnya. "Namun, maaf, cintaku tidak sedangkal itu. Paling sayangnya Shouyou yang cuma setinggi badan sendiri."

"Kurang ajar."

"Bodo amat!" Tsukishima tertawa lagi.

Hinata memilih tak menanggapi serius ucapan Tsukishima. Dia memandang horizon di atas sana, yang bertabur jutaan bintang serta benda angkasa. Netranya sedikit bercahaya. Seperti merefleksikan kilat bulan yang terang. Bayang-bayang pemuda di sebelahnya (lagi-lagi) muncul.

"Omong-omong, Kei ... langitnya indah, yah? Biru tua. Cantik. Konstelasinya entah mengapa membentuk wajahmu."

"Itu karena kamu kerap memikirkanku. Sampai benda-benda lain mirip aku."

"Mungkin."


End file.
